deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Handheld Graviton Accelerator
The Handheld Graviton Accelerator (i.e. Force Gun) is a short-range kinetic booster device. The schematic is found in Chapter 4. Its function in mining operations is to provide blasting power beyond conventional explosive charges, thus making it suitable for precise terraforming applications. Some practical examples may include shattering rocks into smaller rocks, sending rocks between miners in zero-gravity situations, or deflecting wayward rocks away from miners during space operations. Operation Considered the "shotgun" of the game; when fired, the gun shoots a wide shockwave blast of energy outwards, damaging everything in front of it. The closer an enemy is to this blast, the more damage that is caused. Its short-range blast radius yet powerful impact blow makes the Force gun a valuable weapon for close-quarter combat. While the Force gun's primary fire won't blow many of the tougher enemies to pieces, it will knock them back and away, creating breathing room in tough situations. Its secondary fire mode called Force Bomb shoots a large, spherical projectile that explodes upon impact with an enemy with great force. If it doesn't come into contact with a foe, it will roll around for a few moments before exploding. Upgraded, the secondary fire can blow creatures to pieces. Combat Tips *Being a makeshift shotgun, its primary discharge is designed for close-range effectiveness. Use it only when enemies get too close to you; its destructive power falls away rapidly with distance. *The weapon is not made for dismemberment; when using it against monsters, simply aim at the creature's body. *Although the Force Gun's primary fire won't blow many of the tougher enemies to pieces in one shot, it will knock them back and away, creating breathing room in tough situations. * If you knock an enemy to the ground, run up to it and shoot it at point-blank range, while it is still getting up. Doing this almost gaurantees an insta-kill. *This weapon seems to be most effective when enemies are running toward you. It can easily cause slashers to trip and fall, sometimes killing them. *While its primary fire doesn't dismember enemies, it can tear corpses apart into every single separate piece imaginable. Recommended for use against a corpse being speared by an Infector. *The Secondary fire shoots out a Force Bomb that explodes upon contact with a Necromorph with the force of a Primary attack, making it suitable for knocking back charging enemies or taking out Swarmers at a distance where the Primary discharge would have little effect. Be careful not to fire the grenade too close to Isaac or he'll get knocked back as well from the explosion. *Use the secondary rate of fire in conjunction with Stasis blasts to slow small groups of enemies and blow them apart. *The Force Gun's blast is capable of sending items in the vicinity flying away; if you are conscious about picking up every single item dropped by every slain Necromorph, you should be wary of using the Force Gun on an elevated platform. *If you are close enough to the Hive Mind's chest when it's open, and fire a Force Bomb, you will take out more than one of its hearts. *In zero-G areas, the secondary fire acts as a rocket launcher since it does not arc due to the fact gravity would pull it down. So you can use this to hurl a force bomb long distances and possibly hit an enemy. Keep in mind, however, that the bomb moves slowly enough that some enemies may be able to dodge it before it hits, partcularly if you are shooting across a long distance. *If you accidently slice open a pregnant you can use the Force Guns secondary fire to mop up what ever it happens to drop, whether it be swarmers or lurkers. *You can also use the secondary fire to check around corners by simply aiming at the opposing wall and bouncing the bomb around the corner. This will either kill or knock out anything around the corner. It can also cause explosives to detonate, increasing the potential damage done, however this is very rare. *Do not use the Force Gun on a drag tentacle, its lack of range while not phase it at all and the secondary fire is very hard to aim due to the arc. Trivia The Force Gun is the only engineering tool in the game that is not given a technical name, and also the only engineering tool with the word 'gun' in the name besides the Line Gun. However, the Dead Space art book features a tool catalog that describes the Force Gun as a "Handheld Graviton Accelerator". Category:Weapons